User blog:TKandMit/John F. Kennedy vs Julius Caesar. Epic Rap Battles of Mit.
Ohai, didn't see you guys there. Again, I have arrived to grant you this battle of the world leaders. Obviously, it's the great Caesar up against American president John F Kennedy. :D, hope you guys enjoy! o/ The Cast Nice Peter as John F. Kennedy Zach Sherwin(?) as Julius Caesar Kimmy Gatewood as Marilyn Monroe (cameo) Epic Lloyd as Lyndon B. Johnson (cameo) The Battle eeeeEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! JOHN! F! KENN-ED-Y! VERSUS... JUUUUUULIIIIIUS CAESAAR! BEGIN! Caesar I came to this battle, to sought and fight for victory! A pathetic president, how can you be the leader of me? I saw you at first glance, and I thought, you want to face off? I'm on the battlefields while your mistress is on the John, I must hand it to you, son, you did at least win an election, Dictator, maybe, but you definitely were better than Nixon, Doesn't mean I won't chop off your head; present it to the next president, You can't be me, you can't beat me, so stop trying you idiot of a peasant! I went down fighting, you didn't see it coming, it was so easy stomping you, And I conquered this battle, here's my verse, et tu, Brute? Kennedy My fellow combatant, ask not what Kennedy can do to you, But for what you can do for Kennedy, so I advise you to be mute. My name is Fitzgerald, of the United... States... of America, While you're down in Africa, 'bout to contract some malaria, Seriously, you're trying to mess with me? There haven't been any shots fired, Except for one, yeah I was killed, but you still ended up the liar, An Egyptian datin', dictatin', bitch makin', made mistakes here, An asshole with a plan, to only look good in Shakespeare, Youngest there is, I don't gotta worry, I got back up from Lyndon, You've been hated all your life, while I have always been winnin'! Caesar What was that? A stab at me? My entire empire is laughing, please us, I'll leave ya, dead in a ditch, bleedin', you can't match me, Jesus! The time of your death, falls on the Fall of the Julian Calendar, I just massacred this battle, blow you up like the Challenger, You may have made the space race, but make mistakes, let's face The truth, what do you say, you're lame, we all know I'm next to Alex the Great! Kennedy Alex the Great? Come on, you're more like Alexander the Fake, You think you rushin' this battle will let you take the cake? (Pfft) The New Frontier, has nothing to fear, When you put me against Julie Caesar, Trust me, kid, you'll see hell from me, if you mess with me, But I'll gladly beat you to the melody of! "Don't fuck with Kennedy!" WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIIIDE! EPIC (TEN HUT!)...RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Who won? John F Kennedy Julius Caesar Category:Blog posts